the unexpected journey 3: the adventure of secrets
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: Moonshadow the Lucky One wants to meet Courtney and Duncan, to thank them for their great service to Dragonkind. Maggie volunteers to bring them, but she and Kamar are hiding something. To find out what, you'll have to read the story.
1. the journey begins

**A/N** this will most likely be the last unexpected journey, but I make no promises!

Also, this takes place after TDWT.

Also also, this won't make much sense if you haven't read the other two unexpected journeys. It's also recommended that you read Basic Dragonology.

* * *

><p>Maggie flew towards the island where Courtney and Duncan... lived? Did they live there? She wasn't sure. Maybe they lived there, maybe not. She winced at the strain of flying, wishing she had taken Kamar's advice. She really wasn't fit to travel in her condition.<p>

It had been a nice, sunny morning when Moonshadow's messenger arrived.

* * *

><p>Maggie had been lounging on pillows in the main cave, but she got up to see who was at the door (if you can call a cave entrance a door). She decided it would be best to present herself standing on her hind legs, so she gripped the built in stone rail along the wall and stood up with some difficulty. Bracing herself against the stone with one paw, and resting the other on her stomach, she made her way to the cave entrance.<p>

At the door was Moonshadow's first-hatched, Nightsong. He was now a grown dragon, midnight blue with a thick black stripe down his spikes and along his wing-frame. He looked at her with green eyes, like his father's. A white star birthmark sat in between his horns, and a familiar music note pendant hung about his neck.

"Ah, hello Nightsong. How can I help you this fine day?" Maggie said, hoping for news of her Best Dragon Gal Pal Forever.

"Maggie, you look well. Although, one must wonder what you're doing in Kamar's cave." Nightsong said. Maggie blushed, she had forgotten.

"Oh, just looking after him. Deactivating that spell took a lot out of him." she said. A pretty good excuse, if she said so herself.

"Huh. Well, my mother has heard of you and those humans ending Kamar's bloodlust. She wishes to meet them." he said.

"Should I bring them?" she asked.

"Yes, as soon as possible." he said.

"Well, then tell her I'll come as soon as I can." she said.

* * *

><p>She had known she could handle the trip, but now she wasn't so sure. She angled her wings to glide. <em>Almost there...<em> she thought, and picked up flapping again when Canada came into view. After many more bouts of gliding, she finally was able to land on the island she only knew as the Playa Des Losers.

She had to take a long break from travel to catch her breath. _Maybe it would've been better if I had waited... but if I had, I wouldn't get to see Moonshadow for at least another year..._

She decided to walk, on all fours, to find Courtney and Duncan. It would be easier that way. She found Courtney sitting on a stump and called to her.

_Courtney?_ Maggie asked. Courtney turned towards her and gasped.

_Maggie? Is that you?_ Courtney asked.

_Yes. And I have flown many miles to see you and Duncan._ Maggie said. Courtney had gotten up and threw her arms around Maggie's neck.

_Duncan? What do you want with him?_ Courtney asked, sounding disgusted.

_It's not what I want with him, it's what Moonshadow wants with both of you._ Maggie said.

_Moonshadow? You mean the Lucky One?_ Courtney asked.

_She wishes to speak with the two of you, perhaps thank you for your great service._ Maggie said.

_Well, I'm not doing anything. I'd be up for it._ Courtney said.

_Alright, now let's get Duncan._ Maggie said.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Duncan didn't want to be near Courtney either. They broke up, though Maggie wasn't sure why.<p>

On the flight back to Elephant Island, she asked, and an explosion of anger came from the two on her back. They both immediately started telling their side of the story, making it impossible for her to hear anything. In the end, she had to shut Duncan's mouth and let Courtney talk, then vice versa with Duncan.

Courtney told her that Duncan cheated on her with Gwen.

Duncan agreed, but then threw a bunch of mean names at Courtney, none of which Maggie wished to hear. She closed her _griff_ over her ears to block it out. She was glad she had, because after that they began arguing. As if she wasn't stressed out enough. In the end she landed, pulled them off her back with one in each paw, then gave them both a good shake.

_Now will you behave?_ She asked.

_Sorry Maggie._ Courtney said.

_Yeah, sorry._ Duncan said.

_Thank you._ Maggie said, setting them on the ground. She spent a few minutes getting her strength back. Then they got back on her and she took off again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Me: well? Did it leave you with lots of questions?

Derek: Who's Nightsong again?

Me: Moonshadow's first-hatched.

Kayla: who's his father?

Me: that should be obvious.

Ryan: what's wrong with Maggie?

Me: what makes you think something is wrong?

Ryan: because you keep mentioning a condition of some sort.

Me: you'll find out eventually.

Derek: what's with all the BD spoilers?

Me: well, these are the same dragons 100 years in the future.


	2. looping the loop

**A/N** that last chapter was kinda disappointing, and it left me feeling empty. So many questions, but no cliffhanger...

I'll do better this time, I promise.

* * *

><p>Maggie angled her wings to glide again. All this flying was hard work. Her angled wings caught a good current, and she was able to glide long enough that she regained her strength. She turned back to her passengers as she started flapping again.<p>

_How are you guys doing back there?_ Maggie asked.

_Simply wonderful! I tell you, there's nothing like flying on a dragon!_ Courtney replied.

_It's alright..._ Duncan said. He looked a little frightened, gripping one of her magenta spikes tightly. Courtney, on the other hand, had her arms in the air and was screaming in delight.

_Can you loop-the-loop?_ Courtney asked.

_I don't think that's a good idea._ Duncan said.

_Oh, stop being such a wimp! Let's loop-the-loop!_ Courtney said.

_Hold on!_ Maggie said, praying to Luna that she would make it. She did a near perfect loop in the air, and heard more delighted screams from Courtney as she grabbed a spike and nearly slipped off. Duncan was screaming too, but his was more terror than delight.

When she pulled out of the loop, she felt very sick. She decided to land. She hit the ground hard, and before she knew it the fish she ate for lunch were swimming back up her throat. Out they went. She collapsed.

* * *

><p>She woke to the smell of... something cooking. When she opened her eyes she found it was fish (she almost threw up again at the sight), and the sun was setting. Courtney was setting up a tent, and Maggie wondered where she got it. Then she remembered that they packed some things before they left. Duncan was at the fire, cooking the fish she hoped was fresh.<p>

"Maggie, you're awake." Courtney said.

"Ugh... how long was I out?" Maggie asked.

"We landed, and you threw up and fainted... that was about noon. You've been out for a while." Duncan said.

"I'm sorry I made you loop-the-loop..." Courtney said.

"It's alright. Silly me, I thought I could." Maggie said. _Oh, why didn't I listen to Kamar?_

"Oh, and don't worry about the fish, it's fresh." Duncan said.

"Well, I think I just need some rest. Tomorrow we'll start flying again." Maggie said.

* * *

><p>The next day came, and Maggie was still feeling sick. She decided it'd be best to walk for a while. It might be slower, but it would be easier.<p>

"We have to walk? We did enough of that the last two trips here!" Duncan said.

_We'll just walk until we reach the beach, okay?_ Maggie said. As far as she knew, they were still somewhere in North America. Some forest or another.

"Why can't you fly?" Courtney asked.

_I just don't feel up to it today._ Maggie said. She was still lying on the ground, but now worked her way onto her feet. Four legs were easier these days. Two legs were only possible with the stone rail back at Kamar's cave.

They walked for a good long time, and Maggie hummed or sang most of the way to keep spirits up. Sometimes Courtney would sing along, but Duncan would only open his mouth to complain.

_When do we stop for lunch?_ Duncan asked.

_It isn't even 10:00 yet._ Courtney said. Duncan groaned.

_I know my singing isn't too good, but at least I try._ Maggie said. Duncan stuck his tongue out at her.

_You sing great Maggie._ Courtney said.

_Ah, but not as good as Moonshadow's mate. His is a wonderful voice the likes of you have never heard. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to hear his dragonsong._ Maggie said. _And for that matter, I am not half as good as you, Courtney. And I have lived over a century, and you less than two decades..._

_Oh, stop._ Courtney said, blushing.

_Well, I'd have to agree with Maggie on that one._ Duncan said.

Just then, a great gold shape came towards them and landed in a great cloud of dust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Me: I hope that answered some of your questions.

Ryan: well, now I know who Moonshadow ended up with.

Derek: who?

Kayla: yeah, who?

Me: wow, you guys are slow.

Ryan: yeah, it's pretty obvious.

Kayla: I still don't have any answers, and that gold thing creeps me out.


	3. running into an old friend

**A/N** how was that for a cliffhanger? A great gold shape coming down, possibly a hungry gold dragon?

* * *

><p>When the dust cleared, Maggie was relieved to see it was only Gilderoy, a gold dragon she used to know. He wasn't wearing his cloak anymore.<p>

_Salutations Maggie!_ Gilderoy said.

_Gilderoy, long time no see. How's Neon these days?_ Maggie asked.

_Pretty good, though she hasn't been the same since... _Gilderoy began, then went pale when he noticed Duncan and Courtney. _Courtney?_

_What?_ Courtney asked. Immediately Gilderoy ran to her and scooped her up in his arms. He hugged her tight, and Courtney was just shocked and confused.

_Oh, my Courtney! My master, come back from the grave to see me! Oh, it's like I'm a dragonling again!_ Gilderoy exclaimed.

_I'm sorry, but... I don't know you..._ Courtney said.

_Gilderoy, this isn't your master. This is another girl._ Maggie said, even though she didn't want to burst his bubble. She hadn't seen him this happy since before his real master died. It was too bad she didn't live to see his first hatchlings.

_Oh. My apologies, human-who-looks-like-Courtney._ Gilderoy said, setting Courtney down.

_Actually, that is my name. And this is Duncan._ Courtney said.

_And he isn't my sweet mate's old master, right? You two just look like them._ Gilderoy said.

_Exactly._ Maggie said. _But they aren't exactly like the old ones, since they broke up not too long ago._ Maggie said.

_Oh, say it isn't so!_ Gilderoy said.

_It is so. Sorry. I am planning to get them back together, though it may take time._ Maggie said.

_Good, now I must be off! My love is at home, starving for lack of food!_ Gilderoy said. _I must hunt!_

_Alright, I'll see you later then._ Maggie said. Gilderoy flew off.

* * *

><p>Finally, after taking a long walk, they made it to the coast. Maggie sighed. From there, they'd have to fly.<p>

"Alright, you two. Load up." Maggie said.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Courtney asked.

"I think so." Maggie said. Courtney and Duncan got on her back, and she took off. She flew high enough in the air to get a good view of her homeland, which she missed so much.

_Look, dear friends, and feast your eyes upon the glory that is Dragonia._ Maggie said as they flew towards the island she had grown up on. She struggled to hold back tears, and fought the urge to visit her old teachers in their cave. Meadow and Gerald, oh, how she missed them!

"Whoa!" Duncan said.

"It... it's shaped like..." Courtney began.

_A dragon. It's shaped like a dragon._ Maggie said. She noticed the smaller, elephant shaped island a little farther away.

"It's majestic." Courtney said.

Feeling pain course through her left wing, Maggie folded it inward and lurched to the right.

Courtney screamed, and slipped off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Me: YES! now that's what I call a cliffhanger!

Courtney: ALANA! how many times are you gonna try to kill me?

Me: as many times as I want! I'm the author.

Derek: sheesh! What did you do?

Kayla: yeah, you must've done something really bad to get on Alana's bad side.

Courtney: I didn't do anything!

Duncan: yeah, I should be the one she's trying to kill.

Me: alright, you're next.

Ryan: oh, you're in trouble now!

Duncan: *gulp*


	4. music and technical difficulties

**A/N** honestly, I just like almost killing Courtney. It's a lot of fun, and makes for a great cliffhanger.

* * *

><p>Maggie noticed how time slowed down. How all sound disappeared. How the world seemed to hold its breath as Courtney slipped from her place on Maggie's back. Luckily, Duncan was quick to act, and grabbed hold of Courtney's flailing arms. Maggie shook the pain and righted herself, and Duncan pulled Courtney back up. He put a protective arm around her, despite the animosity between them.<p>

_I'm so sorry!_ Maggie said. Courtney just sat there, looking back and forth between Maggie and Duncan with wide eyes full of fear. She was breathing heavily. _I mean, I haven't lost a passenger since..._

Maggie fought back tears at the memory of her master slipping off. She remembered her master falling to her death. She remembered flying as fast as she could, trying to save her. She remembered the loud, wet splat of Heather hitting the pavement, right as she had caught up to her.

Suddenly, she felt really bad for not obeying her master's wishes. This was how she honored Heather's memory? By going against her master's counsel?

_Heather. If you're listening, I just want to say I'm sorry._ She thought. _And Kamar, if you're listening, I just want to say I love you. That I've always loved you._

A new pain surged through her other wing, and she reacted the same way.

_Hold on!_ She warned as she lurched to the left. Duncan had one arm around Courtney, and was anchoring them both to one of Maggie's spikes with the other arm. So they didn't fall off that time.

* * *

><p><em>Kamar, if you're listening, I just want to say I love you. That I've always loved you.<em>

Kamar woke with a start and looked around for Maggie. He could've sworn he heard her voice.

But just the same, he knew that couldn't be so. Maggie was on her way to see Moonshadow. Kamar wished he had gone with her. That way he could've cared for her. Why, in her condition, he was afraid she wouldn't be able to handle it. It was almost fall.

But Maggie had always been strong. He couldn't doubt her.

Honestly, if he didn't have faith in her, who would?

_I love you too, my darling._

* * *

><p>Maggie heard Kamar's reply as clearly as if she had been right there next to him. It felt good to know he had heard her, and his words gave her strength to shake the pain in her wing.<p>

Of course, they were almost to Elephant Island, where the Dragon Council of Elders was stationed. And where she and Kamar lived, although they lived half a days flight away from the official council meeting place. She felt incredibly happy to know Kamar's spirit was there with her.

_"Go on, hitch a ride on the back of a butterfly,_

_there's no better way to fly to get to me,_

_I look around, what I got without you, it ain't a lot,_

_but I got everything, with you everything..."_ she sang, not quite remembering what song it was from. She just knew it had an uplifting chorus.

"Train." Courtney said, absently. Of course! That was who sang the song!

"Oh yeah? You try one!" Maggie said.

_"I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while,_

_and she will be loved, and she will be loved..."_ Courtney sang. That was one of her favorites!

"Maroon 5." Maggie and Duncan said together.

_"Life is good, I can't complain,_

_I mean, I could, but no one's listening,_

_your image overwhelms my brain,_

_and it feels good, good, good..."_ Maggie sang.

"I don't know that one." Duncan said.

"It's Aly and AJ." Courtney said.

"Alright Duncan! Your turn!" Maggie said.

_"Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends,_

_so take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied,_

_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend,_

_you're just a cannibal, and I'm afraid I won't get out alive,_

_no, I won't sleep tonight..."_ Duncan sang.

"Is that Neon Trees?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah." Duncan said. That one seemed to fit the predicament Courtney and Duncan were in. But after all, it was only a song.

They continued on with their game for a while, and Maggie could tell that, slowly but surely, she was mending Courtney and Duncan's broken relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Me: oh yeah. Courtney and Duncan won't stay broken up for long.

Derek: really?

Ryan: oh, I sure hope so.

Kayla: if I were Courtney, I would've already kissed him for rescuing me.

Derek: oh. I see how it is.

Kayla: I still love you, Derek! I'd only do that if I were Courtney.


	5. you remember the unicorn, right?

**A/N** I hate that empty non-cliffhanger feeling.

* * *

><p>Maggie touched down on Elephant Island and let Courtney and Duncan off.<p>

"Oh boy! Lunch time!" Courtney said. Maggie heard a rustling in the bushes, and a unicorn stepped out.

"Greetings, Maggie! How are you this fine day?" the unicorn asked.

"Cornel! I haven't seen you in years!" Maggie said, surprised at the sight of an old friend like Cornel.

"And you are a sight for sore... YOU!" Cornel said, turning to Courtney and Duncan.

"Hey! I know you!" Duncan said.

"Yeah! You're that unicorn!" Courtney said.

"What unicorn?" Maggie asked.

"The first time we came here, before we met you, we ran into this unicorn here, and he tried to mess us up." Duncan said.

"You wanted to sell my horn to wizards!" Cornel said. Cornel charged at Courtney and Duncan, and Maggie scooped him up carefully, ever mindful of her sharp claws.

"Let me at them! Let me at them!" Cornel said.

_First, tell me the truth._ Maggie demanded.

And Cornel, Courtney, and Duncan all took turns telling their share of the story. Cornel had been going for a morning stroll. Courtney and Duncan, along with a furry little creature named Kuriboh, had been trying to find a magic key of some sort to get home. That overlapped with the portal thing. Courtney and Duncan said Cornel attacked first. Cornel said Courtney and Duncan attacked first.

The one thing they agreed on was the head switch. Cornel had magically swapped their heads like they were dolls.

In any case, the story was confusing and left her with a headache, as well as a stomachache. But, then again, Cornel's magic had always confused her.

As for the stomachache, Maggie had been feeling that for a while, and was pretty sure she knew what was causing it.

"The way I see it is that this was all just a big misunderstanding. Courtney and Duncan are really cool and nice." Maggie said to Cornel. Then she turned to Courtney and Duncan. "And Cornel is a real sweetheart when you get to know him."

"You're right about everything but the sweetheart part." Cornel said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Courtney said.

"Me too." Duncan said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Me: man, I'm just not writing enough cliffhangers!

Ryan: yeah, there were more last time around.

Kayla: keep on moving like you did last summer,

Derek: when the grass was greener and your hair was longer,

Kayla: if you become familiar with another in town,

Derek: don't forget about the fun that we had,

Kayla and Derek: last time around!


	6. meeting Moonshadow

**A/N** drama drama drama. Lots this chapter, even more next chapter.

* * *

><p>After lunch they parted ways. Maggie wasn't feeling ready to fly again, so they walked. Maggie knew they were close to the official Dragon Council meeting place.<p>

"How much longer?" Duncan asked.

"Not much." Maggie said. She heard Dragonsong in the distance. "We're very close."

_The question is, is that Muse, or Nightsong?_ Maggie thought. Of all of Muse's hatchlings, Nightsong was the only one to inherit his ability to sing Dragonsong. A bit of an injustice, but whatever.

There was pain. Pain, pain, pain. Pain in her legs, pain in her stomach, pain in her wings. Pain, pain, pain. She was getting worse. The day was coming fast. Perhaps it was alresdy there.

The thought of seeing old friends gave her strength to shake the pain, leaving naught but a dull throbbing.

And there was the clearing entrance. The meeting place of the Dragon Council of Elders, where High Elder Moonshadow presided over all affairs, major and minor.

The Council itself was made up of the oldest and wisest dragons living. Some were close to their thousandth year. And Moonshadow was only High Elder because she was the Lucky One.

She led them into the clearing.

"Maggie!" someone said. A large dragon charged and tackled her.

* * *

><p>Courtney watched in horror as a huge midnight blue dragon with white spots tackled Maggie to the ground. The dragon began to laugh.<p>

"Moonshadow! Don't scare me like that!" Maggie said, laughing. The dragon, Moonshadow, got off Maggie and helped her up.

_This is the great Lucky One? This is High Elder Moonshadow?_ Courtney thought, careful to think quietly so no dragons would hear.

"I don't know what came over me. I guess I just missed you like crazy!" Moonshadow said. There were some disapproving looks from other council members. "Hey, I haven't seen my BDGPF in fifty years!" Moonshadow said.

"BDGPF?" Duncan asked. Duncan. Duncan had saved her life. Duncan had saved her life more than once.

Why, if he wasn't dating Gwen...

"Best Dragon Gal Pal Forever!" Maggie and Moonshadow said. Moonshadow sighed and took her place beside a large black rock.

"Sorry Mags. The other Elders want to me to serious about this. This is an official thing, not some visit." Moonshadow said. She then stuck her tongue at one of the Elders.

Courtney decided she really liked Moonshadow.

"So this is Courtney and Duncan. You wanted to meet them." Maggie said. Courtney stepped forward, and Duncan followed her.

"Hey! You guys look just like Gilderoy and Neon's masters!" Moonshadow said. "Isn't that just the coolest thing?"

"Yeah, we already ran into Gilderoy." Maggie said.

Maggie and Moonshadow continued to talk, until the black rock next to Moonshadow shifted. Courtney realized it was a dragon as it opened one large green eye and looked directly at her. Then it looked to Duncan. Then finally the dragon opened its other eye and looked at Maggie.

"So Maggie, when are the eggs coming?" the black dragon asked. He winked at Maggie.

A hush fell over the entire clearing. Maggie blushed a deeper shade of magenta.

"Oh, good afternoon Muse." Moonshadow said to Muse. She turned back to Maggie, wide-eyed. "**EGGS**?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Me: see, I told you there was drama.

Ryan: you could say Maggie was a drama mama.

Kayla: what eggs?

Derek: did I miss something?

Me: nope. You didn't miss anything.


	7. the truth

**A/N** and now we learn the entire story.

* * *

><p>Courtney was thinking about the same thing as Moonshadow. <em>That's mind blowing!<em>

"Kamar's, unless I miss my guess." the black dragon, Muse, said.

"Is that true?" Moonshadow asked. Maggie nodded.

"How?" Courtney asked. _Maggie and Kamar... I have to hear this._

"Well... it was about three months after Kamar took down that spell. That's three months after you two went home." Maggie said.

"Oh. Alright." Duncan said.

"I was going to check on him, and he told me he wanted to go flying. So I said yes." Maggie said.

* * *

><p>Maggie took off into the night sky with Kamar behind her. After a few practice circles to see if Kamar could handle it, she took off at top speed.<p>

_Catch me if you can!_ Maggie said. As she flew, she could've sworn she saw Luna wink at her. But why? Kamar did catch up eventually, and she bopped his wingtip with hers. It sent him spiraling to the side, but he managed to right himself. He flew back up beside her and bopped her wingtip, sending her spiraling.

She found she couldn't right herself and smacked into the ground. Kamar flew quickly down beside her.

_Maggie? Are you okay?_ He asked. She got up and pounced on him before he could react.

_Ha! Got you!_ she said. And looking into Kamar's bright red eyes, there wasn't any hatred left. It was all...

Love.

Love and longing.

Love and longing for her.

And as she pressed her scaly lips against his, she hoped he had seen the same in her eyes. Love and longing for him.

* * *

><p>"After that it was all a blur. I vaguely remember plummeting to the ground with him and crashing instead of pulling up." Maggie said.<p>

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me!" Moonshadow said. Courtney couldn't believe it, either. Kamar and Maggie!

Maggie screamed in pain, and collapsed.

"It's time." Muse said. "We need to get her home."

"You're right. Gilleon! Gloria!" Moonshadow called.

Two dragons, one male, one female, came to stand before them. The male, who Courtney believed to be Gilleon, had gold-green scales and golden eyes, and was wearing a gold cloak of some sort. The female, who, if the male was Gilleon, must be Gloria, was the same height as Gilleon, and had gold scales, a thick black stripe down her back and on the edges of her wings, and had blue-green eyes. They walked at the same pace, in the same way, as if they were copying each other.

"Yes, Moonshadow?" they asked simultaneously. Their voices were eerily similar.

"I need a transportation spell. Maggie, Courtney, Duncan, and I need to get back to Kamar's cave." Moonshadow said.

"Only give us a moment to get it ready." the two dragons said. Moonshadow turned her attention to Courtney and Duncan.

"Courtney, Duncan, this is Gilleon and Gloria, first-hatched twins of Gilderoy and Neon." Moonshadow said. Sure enough, the male was Gilleon and the female was Gloria.

"What do you mean, twins?" Duncan asked.

"They came from the same egg. It's a rare occurrence." Moonshadow said. Moonshadow then turned to look at Maggie again.

_Don't leave us, dear friend._ Moonshadow said, despite Maggie being unconscious.

Then the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Me: cliffhanger, right?

Ryan: it's obviously just the spell at work.

Derek: actually, it might be an evil dragon who killed Courtney.

Kayla: we know someone likes to kill Courtney.

Me: yeah Ryan, maybe I've killed Courtney.

Ryan: I doubt it. You've never actually killed her.

Kayla and Derek: the most dangerous challenge!

Ryan: she didn't actually die. It was one of Chris's tricks.


	8. the next to last chapter

**A/N** the eggs are coming! I'm so excited!

* * *

><p>Kamar was lying in front of the fireplace in the newest addition to his cave. He had dug it out with his own paws, making it perfect for little hatchlings.<p>

He could feel it, the eggs were coming soon.

And his feelings were proved correct when Moonshadow, Courtney, and Duncan teleported in with Maggie, who was unconscious.

He lifted Maggie carefully and put her on the pile of cushions he had arranged for her on the egg shelf.

_Maggie... come back, my love._ He said. She didn't wake up. He was going to lose her.

Unless...

He pressed his snout against hers. _Dearest Maggie, love of my life, it's not your time yet. You must stay with me._

Then he began to transfer his energy, his strength, to her. Because if one of them didn't make it, he'd rather it be him.

* * *

><p>Kamar knew he was lucky. Even if he never believed it before, he knew it now. The five eggs before him, and his mate still living, testified to that statement.<p>

Five. Two as red as he was, two the same beautiful magenta as Maggie. And the fifth was sort of a mix, like a red velvet color.

He turned to Courtney, Duncan, and Moonshadow. Courtney and Duncan were working together to cook a meal, Moonshadow was keeping the fire going.

It was funny how, after all the trouble Courtney and Duncan put him through, they'd actually caused more good than harm. Why, if they hadn't come and bothered him, would he be where he was now?

He'd have to repay them somehow. But how?

"Hey Kamar! Come smell this!" Courtney said. Kamar walked over to them, and was hit by a wall of delicious smells. He breathed in deeply.

"Smells delightful." Kamar said.

"Doesn't it? These two are geniuses!" Moonshadow said.

"Hmpf. Mine smells better." Duncan said.

"Want to bet?" Courtney asked.

"You know, the old Courtney and Duncan never fought like this." Kamar said.

"Yes they did, you just never noticed." Moonshadow said. "Too busy cursing your master, I'd bet."

"Of course, the old Courtney and Duncan ended up together. None of this break-up stuff." Kamar said.

_The reincarnation of my master caused this._ Moonshadow said, only to Kamar.

_Is there a reincarnation of my master? Can I tell him I'm sorry?_ Kamar asked.

_Yes, although I doubt he'd remember you. _Moonshadow said.

"You're sorry? What happened to 'Eating my master was the best decision I've ever made.'?" Maggie croaked. Her eyes were half closed, and her tail was curled tightly around the eggs.

"I was in a mood." Kamar said. "Maggie, my love. I'm so glad you're awake."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Courtney asked.

"Keep it down, please. I'd like to sleep." Maggie said.

"Of course, old friend. And when you awake, we will have food ready for you." Moonshadow said.

* * *

><p>Maggie awoke to the sound of whispering. She didn't want to wake up, though, so she kept her eyes closed and listened, trying to pick out voices.<p>

"Oh, I'd really like to see a dragon hatch! I bet they're so cute!" Courtney whispered.

"They are. Why, I remember when Nightsong hatched, he was just the cutest little thing!" Moonshadow said.

"Maybe we should stay a while. See if we can watch the dragons hatch." Duncan suggested.

"I'd be alright with that, but I'm not staying in a cave." Courtney said.

"I could sing you guys a tree house to stay in." a voice said. _Who's that? He sounds familiar..._

"A tree house? That would be so cool!" Courtney said.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to live in a tree." Duncan said.

"But how would you do that, Donny?" Kamar asked. _Donny... the blacksmith..._

"I'm an elf, singing things out of trees is something we do. My wife and I live in a tree house." Donny said. Maggie opened one eye, just a crack.

"We'd be eternally grateful if you'd do that for us." Duncan said. Maggie noticed he was holding hands with Courtney.

Maybe, just maybe, they were getting back together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Me: there won't be any more cliffhangers, it's all happy ending from here on out.

Ryan: that's good.

Courtney: so I won't almost die again?

Duncan: unless Kamar decides to eat you.

Me: nope. I'm a sucker for happy endings.

Kayla: who isn't?

Derek: happy endings are the best.


	9. a happy ending?

**A/N** yay! Happy ending time!

* * *

><p>After... lunch? Dinner? Breakfast?<p>

Maggie wasn't sure which it was. But after eating, Courtney and Duncan approached the egg shelf to look up close.

"Wow..." Courtney said. "These two are red like Kamar, and these two are magenta like Maggie, but... this one..."

"This one is like a mix of the two." Duncan said.

"You can have one." Maggie said. She enjoyed watching their eyes grow wide, and hearing Courtney gasp.

"We can?" Courtney asked.

"Kamar and I talked it over, and we decided we had to repay you for all the good you've brought us. Take whichever one you like." Maggie said.

"Am I awake, or is this just a dream?" Duncan asked.

"Owl city." Maggie said. She laughed.

"Are you sure you want us to take one?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing would please us more. Think of it as an apology for trying to eat you." Kamar said.

"Oh, apology accepted!" Courtney said, throwing her arms around Kamar's neck. Then Duncan threw his arms around Courtney when she let go.

"So, which one do you want?" Duncan asked when he let go.

"How about a red one?" Courtney asked.

"I like red." Duncan said.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Courtney and Duncan moved into a tree house, built by Donny, across the clearing from Kamar's cave. Around late fall, as the eggs were getting ready to hatch, they decided to stay, and get married. (Well, after Duncan sent Kamar with a letter to Gwen, telling her he was never coming back).<p>

Their egg hatched first. It was a boy, and they named him Karak. He had brown eyes, which neither Maggie nor Kamar could explain. Next, the magenta-red egg hatched, a boy. His name was Kareth, and his eyes were red. The two magenta eggs hatched, and both were girls, Megan, who had magenta eyes, and Maleea, who had red eyes.

Unfortunately, the other red dragon didn't make it. Shortly after he hatched, Kareth went berserk and killed him. Maggie wanted to scold him, but Kamar was proud, saying that Kareth inherited his temper and that he would make a fine dragon.

Karak, on the other hand, developed Maggie's temperament. That made him a huge help around the tree house, especially after his little human sister was born about a year after he hatched.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Or did they?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Derek: coming to you live from Alana live studios, it's the unexpected journey 3: the adventure of secrets end author's note!

Me: zing!

Ryan: hey! No last chapter cliffhanger!

Derek: that isn't fair!

Kayla: not cool. Not cool at all.

Me: to really find out whether they lived happily ever after or not, you'll have to read the unexpected journey 4!

All (except me): what?

Ryan: Alana, are you writing another unexpected journey?

Kayla: do dragons have wings?

Me: yes, keep on the lookout for the unexpected journey 4: the search for Irelia!


End file.
